We're beyond the stars
by hoot13
Summary: Edward Masen moves to Forks because of a job. There he meets Isabella Swan who ignores him. What is her secret? Will Edward get curious? BxE AH AU Doctor Who/Twilight crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who or Twilight.**

**EPOV:**

Forks. That is the place I moved to after I got qualified as a doctor. I am now proud to call myself Dr. Masen. I got hired by Forks hospital in Forks, Washington. Yeah, it's far from Chicago where I was born and raised but change was a good thing. To me anyways.

I bought a medium sized house with three bedrooms and a bathroom. There was only me but I changed one bedroom upstairs to my 'music room' which was a home to my grand piano. I loved to play and create my own pieces of music.

The neighbourhood was friendly, I was positive of that. If they weren't, then why would they host a welcoming party in _**my**_ own house?!

My neighbours on the left of my house were Emmett and Rosalie; a married couple. How would I describe Emmett? He was a body builder, always asking me to feel his muscles. Not approachable from his looks but completely the opposite from his personality; fun and easy going. Rosalie was beautiful; blonde, tall, icy blue eyes and wasn't shy to reveal her…..breasts. But it was her personality that put me off. She was a bitch and she showed it!

My neighbours on my right were Alice and Jasper. They were also a married couple. Jasper was a quiet guy, only talks when something fascinates him or he knows everything about the topic at hand. And I mean _everything_. Alice was the opposite; energetic and talkative. Where did she get her energy from? They were nice and that's all that matters.

Jessica and Lauren lived opposite from Alice and Jasper. First I thought they were a couple because well, everyone else was. But when they 'spilt' water on me and had a fight on who was going to clean me, a full on cat fight happened. So, they weren't a couple but best friends. They sure did not act like it.

Then there was Mike, Angela and Ben. Mike was single and lived with Angela and Ben who were a couple. It wasn't even a few seconds after Mike entered the room when he started hinting us living together. Lies like 'I'm going to get a dog' and 'the spare room belongs to my parents' got him to back off. How bad must it be living with a couple? Mike looked like a player, chasing after Jessica and Lauren. Flirting with one after the other. He was just a bit stupid.

So here I was, continuously being told 'welcome'. I looked out of the window and observed the houses in my neighbourhood. They were all in good shape and were well looked after but one specifically caught my eye. It was hard to see it as it was surrounded by…….bushes. Could bushes be that high? It looked like a three storey house but there was no car in the drive way. The house was opposite from mine. No one here was from there, I was sure.

"Who lives there? The house on the other side of the road." I asked. The whole room turned silent. Some were shocked that I asked and others looked like they didn't know how to answer. A little fact about me: I can read people. They were hiding something from me.

"Isabella Swan. You don't want to hang around with her; she's weird." Jessica whispered.

"She doesn't talk to anyone. She was born here but left with her mom when she was three. She came back from somewhere in our sophomore year. She rarely talked to anyone; she sat at lunch alone reading a book." Emmett whispered.

"One day in our junior year before the Christmas break, she didn't come to school. We didn't see her anywhere after that. Her dad, Charlie Swan is the Chief of Police. He spent the first week after her disappearance looking for her. In the second week, he disappeared for a few days. But came back and said his daughter was fine and she went out of the state." Jasper whispered. I think that was the longest I heard him speak.

"The odd thing was that no one saw Isabella leave or Charlie leave before their disappearance. How come there were no records of her leaving the state? Where did Charlie go when he 'disappeared'?" Alice whispered.

"We forgot about her and lived life as normal. A few weeks before you arrived, someone bought that house opposite from you. It was Isabella. She didn't let anyone help her move in or show them around her house. I bet it's a pig sty." Rosalie whispered.

"Tanya, a friend of mine, works at the bank. Every week, Isabella gets loads, and I mean loads of money from an anonymous source. And I only see her in shops every two weeks or something. Once, she didn't leave her house for two weeks. Not even to get the mail." Lauren whispered.

"She claims she's a journalist but no media here knows her. What's up with that? I bet she's hiding something in her house. Why else wouldn't she allow someone in her house?" Mike whispered.

"There were rumours she was on the run from an abusive husband. There were other rumours where she's hiding from the FBI." Ben whispered.

"When she moved here, a burglary was going on in Forks. I think it was a Friday when she went out. A burglar went in but a few minutes after, her dad and the police force were outside. She came a few seconds after. She let no one in except from Charlie. The burglar was unconscious and lost his memory. The last thing he remembers was entering the third floor, that's it." Emmett whispered.

"Another strange thing was that no one saw him coming in, no one reported him or called the police. The burglar was one of those who slide in and out. So how did the police get there after a few minutes? And Isabella?" Alice whispered.

"Don't waste your time on her. She only communicates to her dad. We have never heard a phrase from her, let alone a sentence." Jessica whispered.

Why were they all whispering? Were they scared if she heard? She is not even here!

"Are you all playing with me?"

I heard a chorus of 'no's and 'do you think we're joking?'.

Right then, I saw a car park in the drive way. A young brunette, probably my age stepped out. She was wearing loose fitting jeans, a tank top and a leather jacket over it and boots. So this must be Isabella Swan. She was pretty. I exited the house to introduce myself. I didn't know what I was doing, this wasn't on purpose. I was going with my body. Everybody else followed behind carefully whispering stuff like 'don't do it' for me only to hear. I ignored them. I crossed the road without even bothering to check if it was safe. This Isabella Swan woman was pulling me. She made me curious. Were all the stories true? She looked prettier up front with her deep rich chocolate eyes. She had pouty pink lips.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen. I live from across the road. There's a welcoming party going on and you're welcome to it. We have drinks like alcohol and juices, food like pizza, meat and vegetarian, sandwiches, meat and vegetarian, chicken fillets which is obviously meat." Did I sound that boring? I must have because she looked bored and impatient.

"I'm sorry but I'm kind of busy. Welcome to the neighbourhood." Her voice sounded like bells, not too loud and not too quiet. Was this what rejection felt like? My head was hot and I felt dizzy. She entered the house and I crossed the road back to mine.

"Wow! She said two sentences to you! Eddie, you're blushing! Someone likes someone." Emmett informed. "Let's go inside and continue with the PARTAY!"

I followed everyone back inside. I needed all the alcohol I could drink for tonight. One) I made myself a fool in front of Isabella and the others. Two) Emmett thinks I like her. Three) it seems like I got rejected. I have never been rejected before so this was a first.

Now where's the damn alcohol?

**BPOV:**

I just hate the idea of having new arrivals. They want to get friendly and know everything about you. Is it not enough for them that I'm protecting Forks from the time rift in the forest? They don't know but I don't want them to know.

I just finished my daily check up of the time rift when I got approached by a god. He had crazy bronze hair and green eyes. So he was the arrival. Won't be long before the town starts spreading rumours about me.

He invited me to his house and went on about the food and drinks to persuade me to come. If I wasn't me and didn't know the real truth of the world, I would have gone with him. But I'm me and I know the truth and the secrets of the world out there so I had to decline. How awkward would it have been being in the same room as other people? The last time I had contact with a human, except from me, was yesterday.

'Dangers lurks in every corner'.

I had to be on alert and who knows when The Doctor comes to visit? When saving the world, his timing is perfect but when coming round for a chat, a late comer! I wonder where The Doctor is now.

Better go and contact FOB (Face of Boe). The name was first a joke but Captain Jack Harkness liked it so we kept it like that. After all, the whole organisation was dedicated to him. Companions of The Doctor, who there weren't a lot of now a days, got easy access in like me but others who knew the secret had to go in training. Organisations like FOB, UNIT, Torchwood (Jack's own organisation) are all the Earth has as a defence. Some people do their own things by protecting Earth while others get greedy if they know the secret.

I'm sure FOB would be either be pleased or worried with the lack of activity going around here.

**A/N: This is a bit like Doctor Who and the Sarah Jane Adventures but with mainly the Twilight characters. FOB has been made-up but Torchwood and UNIT exist in the Doctor Who world.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with **Doctor Who** or **Twilight**. Sorry it took long to update.

**EPOV:**

I hate alcohol. I'm so stupid. My stomach can take it but not my brain. How much did I drink last night? I remember the party, Isabella Swan…..Then it's blank. I really did outdo myself. I'm a doctor for Christ's sake! I should know the limit. Good thing I'm starting at the hospital on Tuesday.

The whole first floor of the house was a wreck; paper plates and plastic cups here and there, food crumbs on the carpet…..I had a lot to clean. This would take all day. The toilet wasn't even flushed! I really need to learn how to be in control if I ever have a party next time.

Four hours later

Finally. After four hours of hard labour and an accident with the hover, everything was clean and in place. It was three in the afternoon and I had time to kill. What was there to do? Everything was sorted, I met my neighbours last night and got well acquainted (Isabella Swan being the exception), my precious Volvo was clean inside and out ready for a drive and I had my brunch.

Funny, my neighbours were eager to the party but not eager to help me. I hadn't heard from them in the last couple of hours. Maybe they were suffering of the effects of alcohol too.

Well, I could get to know Isabella Swan….She didn't come yesterday and I'm sure she's free; it's a Saturday. Most people don't work on Saturdays. I peeked out of the window and her car was there. She must be home.

_Should I go over now or later?_

_What would I say to her? _

_What would she think of me?_

_What if she has company? _

An answer to all my questions was that I will go over later after I baked cookies. I'm sure she would like cookies. Oh God, I sound desperate to make a conversation. I did care what she thought of me but I can work my charm on her, no-one can resist the Masen charm. And frankly I don't care if she has company, even though she doesn't because there's not another car out there. A mad person would walk in this weather of Forks.

After an hour of baking, decorating and cleaning, the cookies were done and I was proud. Looks like I remembered the cooking classes I took when I was a teen. It definitely came in handy.

I crossed the familiar road and made my way to her door.

_DING DONG_

There was no answer. I rang the bell again, I knew she was home and I wasn't going to give up. There was no answer again. I was getting impatient. I kept pushing the door bell fiercely and annoyingly.

Just as I expected, she opened a fraction of the door so I could only see her and stairs behind her. She looked shocked and surprised to see me standing with a batch of cookies. She was tense at first but she slightly became calm. Wow, she was welcoming and friendly. She should have baked cookies for _**me**_, not the other way round!

I noticed she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and that there were bags under her eyes.

"Good afternoon, I made cookies for you." I said pleasantly. She eyed me suspiciously as I held the cookies down to her. She was a foot shorter than me.

She didn't say anything, she had a look which told me she was stuck in her thoughts. Was she thinking of accepting the cookies? She was reacting in a way like I poisoned the cookies and she didn't want me to know that I poisoned the cookies. If you're wondering why I poisoned the cookies, let me tell you something: I didn't poison the cookies.

I gave her a look of reassurance telling her I would be delighted if she took it. She slowly reached out to take it, but before she could, her watch beeped. It was loud and made me think of my alarm clock.

After hearing the beeps, she became alert and there was panic in her eyes. She snatched the cookies from my hands and muttered a quick "Thank-you."

She rushed putting it her boots on and grabbed the keys from her pocket. What was going on? She was going to step out but realised her hands were busy with the cookies I baked. She ran inside and I got a good view. It was clean but also dusty, like she never had the time to clean. Was this home to her? To me, this was far from a place to call home. Sure it had what other people would have in their home but it missed something.

It missed personality and emotion. That sounds rather odd but I felt empty and bored looking at the interior. I sound rude but the truth is always bitter.

It wasn't long before she appeared at the door with her jacket in her hand. She raced to her car. Wait, where was she going? And why was she just leaving me in the dark? She slid in her car and I tapped on the window.

She seemed anxious and impatient to go. She rolled down the window.

"Where are you going? Can I come?" I asked. I sounded desperate and my cheeks were flaming. I never asked before if I wanted to hang around with someone, I was always asked.

"Sorry, I have business to attend. I would like to go _**alone, **_if you don't mind. Thanks for the cookies." She shocked me, I never had been rejected before. This was a first and hopefully the last. Apparently, my charm didn't work.

Like I said, I never had been rejected before and even though that sounds arrogant and cocky, I wasn't going to give up. She doesn't socialize, there must be a reason for that. She didn't even introduce herself to me even though I know her name.

I was going to solve the puzzle Isabella Swan created.

She zoomed in her car and I ran to the other side of the road. It looks like a nice day to give my car a spin. I had SatNav if I got lost.

**BPOV: **

I did the same things I do everyday. I woke up (after a unsatisfactory amount of sleep), I showered and made breakfast. I ate in silence (obviously since I lived alone and Charlie refused to live with me) and watched T.V. It was a typical morning to me. Forks isn't the most interesting place, in the world or even in the universe! Nothing happens here; I've been here for months and still no activity! No wonder Forks' residents specialize in gossip; that's the only thing to do.

I made my way to the attic. I could maybe play around with a few gadgets or organise things. Wait, I did that two days ago. Times like this was when I hoped for company, alien or human. It was my fault I was a loner in the first place. I never socialized in high school or even now. The neighbours tried to be friendly but I turned my back on them. In a way though, I was protecting them. The universe is beautiful but also deadly.

I took my phone out of my jeans' pocket. I didn't notice before that I wore these yesterday. I might change later. I was reasoning whether to phone The Doctor or not. It seemed like I hadn't seen him in ages. I missed everything about The Doctor. The way his eyes light up when he comes up with a solution to the problems we always used to face or his strange sense of humour. I was like most of the other companions; most of us fell in love with The Doctor. I believed The Doctor was the brainiest man in the universe, but he had no idea what I felt, or what others felt. He was clueless, and that fitted me fine. Otherwise he would say it wouldn't work out; him being a Time Lord and me being a human. He would also argue that it wouldn't be safe for me. That's why I left travelling; it wouldn't work out and I would rather have The Doctor like me and act normal than him feeling awkward around me.

I decided not to phone him. I put the phone back in my pocket and then realised someone was at the door. I was caught up in my thoughts too much that I couldn't hear the doorbell. It rung frequent and I had to groan to block the annoying sound. A lesson in life: never take Charlie shopping.

I raced downstairs; I was curious on who was behind the door. It couldn't be Charlie because he had his own set of keys to the doors in my house and Charlie never loses anything too insignificant.

I opened the door a crack and there was the guy from yesterday. What was he doing here? What was his name again? It began with 'E'. Uhh….I got it! Edward. Odd, I'm usually not good at remembering names. Especially when I'm not bothered.

I saw Edward more clearly today than yesterday. He had dishevelled reddy-brown hair and bright jade eyes. His cheekbones were high and chin and nose were both straight and perfectly formed. He was a god, he was handsome but he was unacquainted to the world outside our world.

He had….a batch of cookies in his hands. I was touched if he made it for me. This was a kind gesture and I felt guilty, I barely looked his way yesterday and at the moment, it seemed like he spent an awful amount of time doing something sweet for me.

"Good afternoon, I made cookies for you," he said. He lifted the batch of cookies and I felt like I shouldn't take it. I loved cookies don't get me wrong but accepting something from a stranger was wrong. He could be an alien!

_But he looks human!_

_The Doctor looks human but he's a Time Lord. _

He saw my hesitation and gave me encouragement to take it. I was about to grasp it in my hands but my watch beeped. Finally, the time rift opened even though that's a negative thing.

My heart hammered in my chest and my senses sharpened. I grabbed the tray of cookies and bolted inside but not before saying, "Thank-you."

I grabbed my sonic boots The Doctor made for me so I wouldn't trip or fall and it had nearly the same functions like his sonic screwdriver. I put it on and grabbed the keys. I was about to step out but I realised my hands were occupied. I ran back to the kitchen and put the tray on the counter and rushed back. Adrenaline was rushing through my blood. I was excited but also anxious to get this over with. Once people go through time rifts, they can't go back. That bit depressed me because they'll be away from their family or friends or even children. Sometimes, the person could be physically or mentally damaged. I prayed for neither.

I was once again lost in my thoughts when I realised I was in my car and not outside. Edward (who I also forgot) was knocking on the window. I implied I was going somewhere and I was harsh to him. He didn't deserve it but I had a duty to fulfil. I left him in my drive way and sped off.

In no time I arrived at the forest. This place held memories for me; I met The Doctor here and he dropped me off here too. I ran to the area of the forest where the time rift was. The time rift here in Washington was small and not that strong. This was the first activity and I wanted to now what the time rift was capable of.

I looked around and there was no person. When my watch beeps, it tells me I've got ten minutes exact before the time rift opens. Eleven minutes had passed and I would have seen a person even if fifteen minutes had passed.

I was impatient now; it was cold and no sign of life. I turned on the 'alien' part of my watch which The Doctor installed for me. It seems like The Doctor did everything for me. I began searching through the watch for signs of time activity. If something passed through the time rift, the watch will detect it. My watch started beeping when I was facing south- the way back to the car. I followed the direction the beeps were leading to and it got faster and faster.

Whatever I was looking for should be here. My beeps turned into a loud, long beep sound which told me I found it. I looked around but only trees and a bird was in sight.

Then I got a strange idea. I lifted the watch to the direction of the bird and scanned it. That's that then; the bird came from the rift. That was weird though; normally humans or objects come through. Tests have proven animals sense time rifts and get scared of the power it possesses so they flee. So why did the bird come through? Maybe it was brave. Oh god, I'm turning insane because lack of company. I decided to leave the robin (I identified it) because plenty of robins reside here.

I walked back to my car in a slow pace; the first time there's a time rift here and a bird comes out. I was crossing the road but stopped in the middle when I saw a silver Volvo parked a few metres from behind my car.

_Did someone follow me here?_


End file.
